Peripheral Sensor Interface 5 (PSI5) is a digital interface for sensors. PSI5 is a two-wire interface used to connect peripheral sensors to electronic control units (e.g., in automotive electronics). Point-to-point and bus configurations, with asynchronous or synchronous data transmission, are supported by PSI5.